Artificial turf systems are old and well-known. The original systems had the problem of losing their resiliency over a substantially short period of time, after which they became unsatisfactory for certain uses. Another factor which creates problems is that certain fillers are not fireproof, and in fact, will burn, which creates a fire hazard. Finally, certain fillers contain dust and when used indoors, tend to pollute the atmosphere.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a filler for use with an artificial turf system which will allow the system to be evenly resilient throughout.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a filler for use with an artificial turf system which retains its resiliency over an extended period.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a filler which does not pack or mound.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a non-porous filler.
Another object of the invention is a filler which contains no sharp edges and is substantially evenly sized.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a filler which is non-flammable, dust free, non-absorbent and recyclable.
Another object of the invention is a filler which is formed from waste products or a recycled material.
Another object of the invention is a filler which maintains a low G-max.
Another object of the invention is an artificial turf system with improved safety.